Common Reaction
by Meryl Edan
Summary: Laura Roslin is frakking pissed.


_**Common Reaction (BSG: Laura/Sean)**_  
>Summary: Laura Roslin is frakking pissed.<br>Rating: M  
>Spoilers: through Epiphanies<br>Words: ~800  
>Disclaimer: Charactersshows belong to their respective creators.

Laura storms out of Richard's office, slamming the door behind her and muttering curses under her breath.

How dare he undermine her in front of the rest of the cabinet? Talk to her like a child? And then, and THEN, refuse her sex when she's angry? He's infuriating, she thinks, her heels clacking noisily on the marble floors as she makes her way through the building atrium and out into the city.

She doesn't know where she's walking-she just walks. She passes street vendors and mothers pushing strollers and buskers and paperboys. No one pays her any attention at all, and somehow this just fuels her rage.

She stomps past a fenced-in pyramid court complex, which she barely registers, she's so distracted by anger. But then a familiar tattoo catches her eye, and she slows.

Sean Allison's back is to her, his broad, muscled torso practically gleaming in the sun. Laura can't see his face but she knows it's him, recognizes without a doubt the tiger tattooed on his shoulder blade.

A teammate passes the ball to Sean and he scores, turning in Laura's direction as he returns to starting position. His eyes meet hers and she feels something pass between them, some tension recognized, some need acknowledged. He says something to the other players, then turns back to Laura and nods his head in the direction of the building at the edge of the court.

They walk together, Laura on one side of the fence and Sean on the other. He enters the building; she tries the door on her side but it's locked. A moment later, it opens from the inside and Sean's pulling her into a large locker room strewn with sneakers, gym bags, and kneepads.

He's on her immediately, one hand at her hip and the other behind her head, crushing her mouth to his. Driven by anger, her heart pounding, she rakes hard at his chest with her fingernails, nearly drawing blood.

He growls into her mouth, fists now in her hair, pulling back hard to expose her neck. He licks along her throat and sucks at the soft skin just beneath her ear. She whimpers and clutches at his shoulders as her eyes flutter shut.

Sean pulls them both backward and sits, one leg on either side of the long bench running down the center of the room. He pulls Laura forward, pushing her skirt up high on her hips so she can straddle him.

Laura kisses him again, roughly, as he works the buttons of her blouse and pushes it from her shoulders. She shrugs out of it, and sheds her bra too. Sean groans in appreciation.

He moves to palm her breasts, but she's too impatient for that and is already clutching at the waistband of his shorts, working to free his straining erection. He lets her, and moans as she finds him and squeezes him in her fists.

"Ready?" he growls again, the sound shooting straight to her center, and she answers by lifting herself and guiding him into her, sinking slowly until their bodies are flush together. Sean registers that she must not be wearing panties, but the thought flies from his mind as Laura begins to move.

She braces her hands on his shoulders and rides him hard, gasping at the repeated intrusion he knows must hurt her a bit given her tightness around him.

Sean lets her set the pace—it's frantic already—and focuses on holding back to give her time. He can see the anger and frustration on her face and wonders briefly what sent her stomping down the street in the middle of a workday.

"More, _more_," she demands as her fingers dig bruises into his shoulders and her hips pump over his lap.

In one smooth motion, he slides his hands under her thighs and lifts her, standing and nearly throwing her up high against the wall. She wraps her legs around his waist and cedes control.

He drives into her as hard as he can until her cries at each thrust finally blend together into a long, keening moan as she comes. He follows her, biting down on her shoulder to stifle his own cry.

He holds her, planting kisses along her collarbone as she catches her breath. She unwraps her legs and slides down the wall until her feet reach the ground. She stumbles, her legs weak, and Sean catches her.

"Ok?" he asks softly, his concern about more than just her steadiness.

"Yes, I'm fine now," she answers, patting his chest and smiling at him for the first time since meeting his gaze across the pyramid court.


End file.
